


Christmas cookies!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Gen, tk Can bake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: TK loves to Christmas time, he always loved to go ice skating with his parents when he was younger but as he got older he went with his friends and now that he lives in Austin he’s hoping to show his new friend some of his Christmas traditions including making homemade Christmas cookies that look like they come from a bakery.
Kudos: 5





	Christmas cookies!

TK had the day off while Carlos was going to come over after he gets off work when Owen is going to have a date night with Michelle when they have been dating for 7 months now and they are getting very serious. 

Carlos came over when he knocked on the door before he came inside as he saw TK in the kitchen making cookies with Christmas music playing in the background which made Carlos smile as TK looks like he’s enjoying himself “hey baby!” Carlos said when TK jumped as he smiled at his boyfriend “hey Los how was work?” TK asked when he kissed Carlos “good but this is so cute! I didn’t know that you could bake!” Carlos told TK who smiled “yeah my parents got me a baking set when I was 5 and I have been baking ever since.” TK told Carlos who smiled “that’s so cute, what kind of cookies did you make?” Carlos asked “gingerbread, chocolate chip and sugar cookies, I’m going to bring them in for the station tomorrow so we have Christmas cookies.” TK told Carlos when TK showed Carlos how he decorated all the cookies which looked like a professional did them and you could buy them in a store. 

Owen came home when Owen smiled at all the cookies that was all in the kitchen “hey dad, how was your date?” TK asked when Owen smiled at his son “good, Michelle is going to join us for Christmas morning if that’s ok with you.” Owen told TK “yeah that’s fine because I wanted Carlos to join us also.” TK told Owen who smiled “now what kind of cookies did my son make?” Owen asked TK when TK shows Owen all the cookies “why don’t you sell some of your cookies? You are so talented.” Owen said when TK smiled “I don’t do it for income dad, I do it because I enjoy making cookies.” TK told Owen who said ok “I’m very proud of you TK, I know that the holidays can be very tough for some people and I know that your mom isn’t here to celebrate with us.” Owen said when TK shook his head and smiled “yeah I’m going to send her some cookies along with her Christmas present.” TK told Owen when Owen smiled as he missed his ex-wife because they still have a great relationship but they just didn’t workout as a married couple. 

The next day! 

TK brought in a few boxes of cookies when Judd and Marjan where in the kitchen when TK walked in “what bakery did you go to for these amazing cookies?” Marjan asked when she ate a cookie “not a bakery I made them myself I have been baking since I was 5 and it’s kinda my thing to make Christmas cookies every year for all my friends and family.” TK said with a smile as Owen smiled at TK “these are so cute and good!” Marjan said when she hugged TK “you have to give me the recipe because these gingerbread cookies are so good!” Judd told TK “it’s a family recipe that I can’t give out unless I marry you.” TK told Judd who rolled his eyes “don’t worry Carlos will tell you all about TK’s cookies and I can tell you about stress baking when TK was a younger kid.” Owen said as he remembered the whole house being filled with cookies when it was finals week when TK was in high school. 

Mateo, Paul and Judd wants to take some cookies home when TK made enough boxes for everyone to take a batch home to their house “I’m going to tell Grace that we have someone who can make cookies for our baby shower she was so stressed out to find someone who will make the cookies that she wanted.” Judd told TK “tell Grace that I’ll be more than happy to make cookies for your baby shower just tell me the theme and when you need them.” TK told Judd who smiled as he hugged his little brother “thank you so much we’ll even pay you for your hard work!” Judd told TK “I don’t want to take your money, I’ll do it for free.” TK told Judd “no, we’ll pay you TK because these cookies look like they come from a bakery.” Judd told TK who smiled “my dad wants me to sell them but I don’t want to because I do it for fun.” TK told Judd “just make them for friends and family and maybe a party here and there.” Judd said when TK said ok when he smiled as Carlos walked in “hey babe! Sharing your cookies with the world?” Carlos asked when TK smiled “yeah they love them!” TK said when Carlos kissed TK “when do you get off?” TK asked Carlos “7:30 then I’ll come over and spend the night with you!” Carlos said when TK smiled “I can show you my favorite Christmas movie!” TK said when Carlos said ok when he smiled at his very happy boyfriend.


End file.
